


Christmas in the Bunker

by WinchesterObssessed1967



Series: Destiel Fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, omg, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterObssessed1967/pseuds/WinchesterObssessed1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves decorating the bunker for the Holiday Cheer. </p><p>I already posted this story on my Wattpad, so if you think this is like copied or something I promise it's not it's actually mine.<br/>Please enjoy. It's a little short but I liked the idea enough to write a quick little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Bunker

He couldn't believe what he was sitting there watching an Angel of the Lord decorating for Christmas. Dean knew that Castiel wanted to try and learn more about their culture; celebrating the birth of Christ apparently being one of them. As Cas has said many times that he loved humanity and is always wanting to learn more. 

Dean sat in the library getting a full view of Cas working on the Christmas tree in the entry way. With his laptop in front of him and a cold beer in his hand, he watched Cas put a golden shiny bell onto one of the branches. This was obviously Cas' favorite part based off of the permanent smile on his face. Where as Dean honestly couldn't give two shits since his childhood and Christmas didn't really include decorating. 

They always had a fire going in the Bunker during the cold chilly winter months that they had in Kansas, so it wasn't really a surprise to see Cas without his trench coat or suit jacket. He had his sleeves rolled up and an ornament in his hand, Dean watched as Cas took a step back admiring his work. He caught the angel smiling to himself even more (if that was even possible). 

That's when Cas decided to look up at Dean to find him already staring at him. Those beautiful green eyes looking into his own blue ones. "How do you like it, Dean?" he questioned with his deep gravely voice. "Looks pretty good Cas." he replied, doing a once over of the tree. Dean noticed that there was something that wasn't there. "But I think that you're missing something." Dean got up from where he was seated and walked towards a confused Cas. Dean always found it really cute and adorable whenever Castiel was confused because his eyebrows would always pull together. "At the top." Dean pointed out and Cas looked up, following his finger. "There's usually a star or an angel there." Cas hummed in understanding. "I see." 

Cas turned around and dug into one of the boxes pulling out a golden star with an opening in one of the points. "Like this one?" Dean came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, just like that." Dean looked over at Cas and noticed that the hair on the back of his neck was standing up and blush making its way up as well. Dean was weirdly pleased about it, enjoying the fact that he was the one that made Cas like this. 

Cas turned and looked at Dean with a smile. He walked passed him and made his way up the stairs, with Dean shortly following behind. Once at the top, Cas leaned out a little over the banister and put the star on the tree. Dean came up besides him and patted Cas' back. "Good job Cas." Said angel turned to look at Dean with a prideful smile on his face. Dean looked up at him and smiled back. Cas always loved this, and it was honestly starting to rub onto Dean. "Thank you, Dean." 

Dean and Cas looked in each other's eyes, both of them lost in the other's. Dean adrift in the deep blue ocean and Cas wandering in a deep green forest. Dean honestly wanted to kiss the beautiful angel at that exact moment, but he wasn't sure if Cas felt the same way he felt. What if it ruined their friendship? Would they be able to work together again? Dean had these thoughts and worries running through his head, but the worry wasn't necessary, because Cas did, infact, feel the same about the man he raised from perdition. Cas, indeed, wanted to kiss him, and every freckle on his face. 

Instead of any of that actually happening, Sam decided to return to the bunker at that moment. Dean quickly took a step back and tried to ignore the heat he could feel rising on his face. "Hey Cas." He turned to look at Sam and smiled. "Hello Sam." He was carrying at least seven bags in his arms. "I grabbed eggnog and pie making stuff." Dean instantly came back to life, his feet on autopilot to the kitchen. "Hell yeah, let's get this damn pie going." Sam laughed and shook his head at his older brother, and headed down the stairs and followed him into the kitchen.

Cas was still atop of the stairs, smiling to himself. Without all of his grace, his body does respond to different things as a normal human being would, but he could still read people's minds when he was close enough. He had heard every word Dean was thinking, about kissing him about being worried if Cas felt the same. Cas was honestly kind of nervous to say anything to the man about how he felt because he knew that Dean didn't really like talking about his feelings to anyone. But know, he wasn't as scared. He knew that the man that he was indeed in love with, was in love with him as well. Cas continued smiling and leaned over and turned the star on, thinking about a pair of bright green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Support and criticism (bad or good) is appreciated.


End file.
